


Teeth

by preciouslittletime



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime
Summary: Shinwon and Hongseok do most things together and that includes feeding.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok, Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: The DS9CU





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back at it again with a "we talked about this in the group chat for 45 minutes and then I wrote it in like two hours". Very predictable. Also, predictable, this is unbeta'd.

Shinwon and Hongseok do most things together and that includes dying.

In 1987 they’re both in a car wreck. The guy in the backseat had only just been a good friend to them, just some person who lived in their building that they hung out with sometimes. A guy with weird sleeping habits that they attributed to his work as a composer. Turns out the reason he didn’t go out much during the day was the fact that he quite literally couldn’t. Shinwon hadn’t suspected anything until Hui’s wrist, ripped open and pouring with blood, was shoved into his mouth while he was half conscious. Hui’s teeth flashed in the moonlight when he spoke to Shinwon, Hongseok bleeding out at his side, hands clasped together. 

“Drink,” Hui had said.

Hui teaches them most of what they need to know. Where to get the “good blood” from the “right people” and where most of the other vampires hung out. Not that he ever interacted with any of his kind - species? - and frankly once they’re all settled into immortality Hui stops making such a concentrated effort to even be their friend when he’s busy with work. Which is to say, aside from them forcibly breaking into his apartment to bring him blood bags, they don’t see him very much. 

Shinwon learns extremely quickly that “juice boxes” - as he likes to call them - are far less satisfying than drinking straight from the source. He knows Hongseok feels the same, if not more strongly, based on the way they end up at this bar every other week. That’s all they need to live really. Bi-weekly feedings. Just enough blood to keep them going, so long as they have a willing donor. This bar is full of them.

Shinwon and Hongseok do most things together and that includes feeding.

It’s barely just past sundown when they step inside the sub-level basement of some club in Itaewon. He’s never been to the place topside, but he can hear every beat of the outrageously loud EDM pounding through the floor as if he’s there. It co-mingles with the music playing on the speakers of the bar meant for their kind, and acts as a bass to the mixing conversations he can hear every word of.

Hongseok is beside him in a leather jacket and painted-on black jeans. Shinwon’s literally in a t-shirt. “You look like you’re trying _way_ too hard,” Shinwon snickers, looking him up and down.

“You know the people that come through here go for the leather thing…” he grumbles, rolling his shoulders and sighing. “I got the last three for us. My back hurts from carrying this operation.”

“Operation?” Shinwon quirks an eyebrow. They’re settled up at one of the hightops, making it abundantly clear who they are and what they’re here for based on a few things - not including Hongseok’s leather jacket. One, they don’t have any drinks in front of them. Two, they’re not bothering to hide their teeth.

Hongseok catches his tongue on one of his elongated canines as he scowls. “Yes, operation. You think it’s that easy finding people?”

Shinwon raises both arms and motions around the room with an incredulous look. 

“You know what I mean,” Hongseok says flatly. 

“Fine. I’ll do the work tonight. What do you want? Girl, guy, what?”

“Are you taking my order? Waiter, may I see the full pairings list?” 

An eternity of this. Literally. Thirty-three years of immortality and counting. Shinwon huffs and leans forward, kissing Hongseok’s plush mouth and letting one of his sharp teeth drag enough to draw blood. Hongseok’s breath hitches so quietly that only Shinwon can hear. He smiles, and Hongseok yanks his hips in to his. 

It’s also an eternity of being with a guy he was afraid to kiss back when they were Grade-A human. Now he gets to kiss him all the time. Thirty-three years of kissing and counting.

Shinwon pulls away. “I love you. Be back.”

Hongseok slaps his ass. “Love you. Good luck. You’re gonna need it.”

The bar is mostly filled with other vampires, because most humans had day jobs and it was only half past seven. The only other humans around were the ones that were regulars to an extreme. Walking blood bags. They were one of the two types of people that came through:

  1. The creepy ones who basically pledged fealty to any vampire who would give them the time of day, hoping desperately that one would become attached enough to give them The Bite. 
  2. The casual ones who had heard about this from some place or another. Who came in because of one thing and one thing only - a vampire feeding on them could be unpleasant at first, but there was something in their saliva - this _thing_ \- that made it feel so good after the fact. 



Obviously, there was a direct line from the creepies to the casuals. Shinwon had seen enough people react to his bite to know exactly what effect it had on them. So, he and Hongseok had set rules to make it easier. No creepies. No couples. No repeats.

“Is this seat taken?” 

It’s nearly eleven and Shinwon is watching the vampire on his right move in on her prey. He’s probably staring a little too hard at the two girls getting closer and closer to one another, feeling just slightly too jealous and too annoyed at the burning stare of his boyfriend into the back of his head.

“No,” he says before he even turns around to look at the who’s speaking. He looks at Hongseok out of the corner of his eye, trying to catch him staring, when he sees him wide-eyed and slack jawed looking at whoever has just taken a seat beside Shinwon at the bar.

And boy was he right to look so shocked.

The guy that is sitting next to him is gorgeous.

The first thing Shinwon notices is his smile. It’s bright and pretty, framed by petal pink lips, nose crinkled just slightly. Then he notices his body, trapped in tight jeans and a button-down shirt rolled at the sleeves to expose just a peek of the muscle that he’s hiding beneath his clothes. Shinwon stares at his forearm and then looks back up to see the guy flushed with blood rising dangerously underneath his cheeks. He can gear the rhythm of his heartbeat - the rapid _thud thud thud thud_ \- as the guy seems to take notice of Shinwon’s sharp canines.

“You ok?” Shinwon asks genuinely. 

“Yeah,” the guy laughs uneasily. “Why?”

“Your heart is beating fast,” Shinwon points towards it vaguely. It hasn’t slowed at all. “Really fast.”

The guy looks at his teeth again and then back to Shinwon’s eyes. “You can hear it?”

Shinwon grins. This guy isn’t just casual. He’s new. Shinwon looks glances back to Hongseok, who’s listening in with both elbows on his knees, and catches the dark look in his eye, the way he’s clenching up his fists. These types are Hongseok’s absolute favorites. The showoff that he is.

“Yeah I can hear a lot of things,” Shinwon says. “My name is Shinwon, and you?”

The guy sucks on one of his pink tinted lips, blinks rapidly and then he settles just enough for his heartbeat to reduce in speed. “I’m Changgu.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Can you even drink?” Changgu asks quickly. “Or...well, other than blood, I mean.”

Shinwon laughs. “Uh yeah...I can eat and drink stuff just...not a lot. It tastes like shit.” He pauses, leans into Changgu’s space a little more and leans on the bar. 

“Then…”

“Drink is for you.” 

Changgu heartbeat picks up again only this time the rhythm is slow, the rush of blood is audible and Changgu leans into Shinwon like a magnet to its pole. “Then sure.” He smiles again, scrunching up his nose and laughing nervously. “I’m sorry, I’ve never uh...done this? Done _this_ before.”

Shinwon lets him order from the bartender and then rests his eyes back on him. “What? Come to a bar?” he jokes.

“No,” Changgu grins. The bartender slides a glass in front of Changgu. Shinwon can smell the peach soju, sweet and sticky and filling his nose. The scent gets stuck on Changgu’s lips after he takes a drink. “You know…” 

“Tried to get a vampire to bite you?” Shinwon directs. Changgu’s eyes go wide and then he flushes again. The music switches just in that moment to match the dull racket from upstairs. It’s immediately louder than before and a crowd gathers to where the DJ has started his set on the low stage.

“It’s not that big of a deal!” Shinwon tries, having to lean in close to make sure Changgu can hear. He places a hand on Changgu’s leg, practically burning to the touch under his cool skin. “It’s why you’re here right? You don’t have to be shy about it.”

“Cause it’s a little desperate isn’t it?” Changgu smiles, colored with shame. He rolls his eyes, downs the rest of his drink. 

“I mean, it’s a little self-serving, but obviously my answer is no.”

“My roommate told me about this place,” Changgu explains. He receives his second drink of the night in the meantime. The smell of peach settles around him like an aura, mixing with his cologne. “He um...he told me I needed to go and see what _it_ felt like.”

“So that’s why you’re here? Just to see what it feels like?” Shinwon tracks the edge of the glass against Changgu’s lips. He can smell just the faintest scent of strawberry coming from his lip balm. 

“I mean is that...is that weird? He said it felt so good.” Changgu looks to Shinwon with earnest, wide eyes. Like he truly wants a vampire’s advice on whether being bitten would feel good - as if Shinwon could be unbiased. “I can’t stop thinking about it, what he told me,” Changgu looks away to the dance floor.

“I can show you,” Shinwon says. His hand hasn’t moved from Changgu’s knee and over his shoulder Hongseok is watching him with a proud smile and crossed arms. “If you want me to show you, I mean. No pressure.”

Changgu’s head snaps back to look at him and his heartbeat is rattling in his chest. “Should we um...it feels weird to just…like…have you bite me?”

“Well, I’m not going to be doing that right in the middle of this bar regardless. Wanna dance?” Shinwon asks, and Changgu relaxes in his chair. He finishes the rest of his drink pulls Shinwon out to the dancefloor by his hand.

Immediately, Changgu molds himself to Shinwon’s body. They’re face to face, Changgu’s hands coming to his hips, thighs slotted together. The music is so loud it reverberates through Shinwon’s bones, knocking against his vertebrae and forcing him into moving with the beat. It’s awkward at first, dancing with somebody who isn’t Hongseok and having to learn the cadence of their body.

But Changgu makes it easy. He laughs when he misses the beat, presses their foreheads together and sings the lyrics to the music and laces their fingers together with a smile. Shinwon knows Hongseok can hear Shinwon’s heart kicking up, and he knows Hongseok won’t let it go that Shinwon has developed a crush on this guy in less than an hour of talking to him.

The music switches to something slower and Changgu pulls his hips closer before taking the back of Shinwon’s head and guiding them to be cheek to cheek. The position has him so close to Changgu’s neck that his teeth ache. He scrambles for purchase on Changgu’s sides, gripping him so tightly he has to remind himself that Changgu is breakable. The show of strength only makes Changgu sigh, ruck his hips upward so the soft bulge of his cock through his jeans gets knocked into Shinwon’s hip bone. 

He doesn’t even notice Hongseok is there until he feels his hand on his cheek. He leans back quickly, glancing up and Changgu turns around to look Hongseok from head to toe. Shinwon can only see his profile from the way he’s turned, but he can see Changgu’s mouth fall open, he can see Changgu look at Hongseok’s teeth and lick his lips.

Hongseok and Shinwon drink each other in. Thirty-three years of being at the top of the food chain and this part never gets old. The way Hongseok looks when he knows he’s going to feed. The way his eyes get dark and his eyelids go heavy and he pants out between parted lips. The way he zeroes in on Shinwon regardless of how beautiful the person is between them. He gives Shinwon a lazy smile, leans forward and kisses him leisurely over Changgu’s shoulder.

Changgu hasn’t moved. He looks between them, looks again at Hongseok’s teeth that stick out jagged from the rest of his smile. He turns back to Shinwon with a lip sucked into his mouth.

“This is my boyfriend, Hongseok,” he explains. One hand is still on Changgu’s side and he squeezes gently for reassurance. 

“Is that ok?” Hongseok says he presses his body into Changgu’s back, breath over his ear. Changgu’s eyelashes flutter and he nods quickly. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, that’s ok.” 

When they readjust to the beat of the song, Changgu is sandwiched between them. At first, he’s tentative, recoiling from how forward he’d been with Shinwon before. He moves his hips like he’s afraid to touch Hongseok and wraps his arms around Shinwon’s neck like a life preserver. 

But Hongseok has always been so much better at this than Shinwon has. 

His hands come up to Changgu’s hips and pull him back insistently, so his back is flush with the hardness of his frame. Changgu sighs at the feeling and melts into it, lets Hongseok guide him through the up-beat of the music, setting the pace for Shinwon to follow. Changgu’s arms fall away to grasp at Shinwon’s chest where his t-shirt is loose enough for him to tangle his fingers into. 

He lets go then. The three of them do. 

Changgu has his eyes closed when he leans his head back on Hongseok’s shoulder. The line of his neck is exposed to Shinwon and Hongseok leans down to press his lips into Changgu’s temple as he wraps his arms around his middle. He looks up from under his eyelashes to Shinwon and smirks against Changgu’s hair. 

They’ve done enough waiting. Shinwon has done enough waiting. He presses his thigh against Changgu and finds that he’s hard in his jeans and Changgu looks at him from over the tip of his nose like he’s happy Shinwon noticed. Shinwon’s lip curls involuntarily and he leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Changgu’s neck, right above the pulse. Changgu spasms so much Shinwon can feel the way Hongseok’s arms flex against his stomach. The reaction is more than he expected, so he drags his teeth down over Changgu’s skin slowly until Changgu starts squirming again. 

The music is so loud, but he can hear every single sound in the room. He can hear the barely-there soft whisper escape Changgu throat when he pleads. “Do it.” He sighs. “Bite me. Please.”

They’re out to the street level and in cab so fast that Shinwon barely has a chance to close his tab. They end up heading to Changgu’s apartment because his roommate is out of town. Shinwon is so worked up he can’t even get his teeth to retract.

By the time they’re there Changgu is shaking half from the cold - Hongseok puts his jacket around him to help with that - and half from excitement. He drops his keys on the floor outside the door and fumbles two more times to actually get them in the lock. But the second the door swings shut he’s on Shinwon’s mouth.

He kisses him with peach flavored lips and a rabbit-fast heartbeat, pushing him into the wall. Shinwon groans and Hongseok lines himself up against Changgu’s back in a perfect recreation of how they were dancing in the bar. 

Only now Changgu is rutting up against Shinwon without the pretense of music and his hands are fisted into Shinwon’s shirt like he’s trying to rip it off. He can hear Hongseok pressing kisses over Changgu’s neck and he can hear Changgu’s gasps, feel them against his lips. He takes the opportunity to press his tongue inside Changgu’s mouth, licking away the saccharine peach flavoring. Changgu responds by rolling his hard cock against Shinwon’s thigh and licking around his right canine like he’s trying to draw blood.

Shinwon yanks his head backwards, hitting his head against the wall and he shudders. Changgu tenses like he’s afraid he’s done something wrong until Hongseok laughs and rocks him back and forth. Shinwon laughs, too, both a little adrenaline drunk and stifled by the sound of Changgu’s blood rushing in their ears. 

Hongseok is sucking on Changgu’s neck, teeth teasing back and forth against his skin and Changgu is shaking in his arms. He does his best to shake Hongseok loose and starts at his own shoes, Hongseok’s jacket, dumping whatever layers of clothing he can at the door. 

“My bed,” he says, both asking and commanding and Shinwon and Hongseok follow him down the hall without having to be told twice. 

They get Changgu naked on the bed, both clothed, and move over either side of him like a well-practiced routine. Because it is. Shinwon and Hongseok working in tandem, always better than working alone.

Hongseok spends time kissing Changgu’s mouth open again, goading him like he’s already figured out which sequence of buttons to push. _Wanna lick my teeth, too, sweetheart? Wanna let me bite that pretty neck?_

Changgu keens when Shinwon kisses at his right thigh and rucks it up to the side so he can have more access. Shinwon cups underneath his knee, licks the long line of his femoral artery as high as he can go. He can feel the blood moving through his vein under his tongue, can feel his heart beating as hard as he can hear it. He wraps a hand around Changgu’s cock. Changgu’s back arches, and slams back down on the bed. 

“Please,” he sighs. “Do it. Please.”

Hongseok leans back and smiles. “Where do you want it Changgu?” He presses two fingers into Changgu’s wrist thrown above his head on the pillows. “Here?”

Shinwon drags his teeth over Changgu’s thigh. “Do you want it here?”

Hongseok digs his thumb into the side of Changgu’s neck. “Or do you want it here?”

“Anywhere,” he begs, fucking himself into Shinwon’s fist. “P-please. Anywhere.”

Hongseok has a habit of licking both of his canines before he bites. His are sharper than Shinwon’s, longer. His tongue curls around each one with a flash of his pink tongue before he pushes Changgu’s face to the side to sinks them down into Changgu’s throat. 

Changgu chokes on a cry, desperate and high, and repeats it even louder when Shinwon bites at his thigh _just_ above the spot that would kill him in minutes. His skin breaks and blood blooms in Shinwon’s mouth and he can never help but groan indelicately at the first taste. It’s the way it pulses into his mouth, rushes down the back of his throat and scalds his tongue deliciously. He sucks hard, and Changgu moans, the Thing all the humans are after spreading through him like an unconstrained house fire, making him burn from the inside out, roof caving in. Changgu fucks Shinwon’s hand like he’s already on the edge of coming. 

Shinwon groans and slides a wet, red stripe up the pale expanse of Changgu’s leg. He tugs at Hongseok until he pulls off Changgu’s neck and drags him downwards to kiss him the way he feels compelled to. The taste of Changgu’s blood, foreign and luscious in the familiarity of Hongseok’s mouth makes him feel lightheaded, dangling midair. Hongseok curls a delicate hand into Shinwon’s hair, contrasting the way he greedily licks Changgu’s blood off Shinwon’s teeth. 

“Please,” Changgu says below them. His voice is tight like he’s about to cry and when Shinwon looks down Changgu eyes are wide and glassy as he watches them share his blood above him. “Do it again.”

Hongseok smiles warmly and pushes Changgu’s bangs out of his eyes. “Are you alright, sweetheart? Is it good?” There’s blood running down Changgu’s neck into the pillow, a splotch of red covering him from his jaw to his collar bone. The smell in the room is intoxicating. The blood and the cologne Changgu wears strong in his own space. 

“Yes,” Changgu says, licking his lips. “I just…I want more.”

Hongseok comes down to lie prostrate where Shinwon is already laying on the bed. He pushes up Changgu’s left thigh to match the position of the right, spread wide so Hongseok and Shinwon can drink at the same time. Hongseok takes Shinwon’s hand away from Changgu’s cock and Changgu whines in protest, hips bucking upwards desperately. 

They hold hands as the feed this time. When Hongseok bites Changgu doesn’t even make a sound. Shinwon can see the frozen sort of shock on his face, the way his eyes roll backwards, and he trembles on his blood-stained sheets. He fists his hand into Hongseok’s hair and pushes him down into the wound, the other thrown up above his head again in surrender.

“Oh my god,” he whispers. 

Shinwon is digging his nails into Hongseok’s hand and Hongseok is making a mess. They tasted a lot of people over the years, but Changgu is...different. At the initial bite, he thought it was just frenzy, but at the second he feels like he’s dancing on razor’s edge of control. Hongseok is slipping too by the way he presses Changgu’s knee hard enough to bruise so Changgu will hold still. He licks at what escapes from the corners of his mouth, his face ruddy with someone else’s blood and lips ruby red when he finally rests his cheek on Changgu’s leg to catch his breath.

He reaches up and takes Changgu’s cock in hand again, stroking him loose and lazy as he watches Shinwon drink. Shinwon is slower, more deliberate and he knows Hongseok probably finishes up so fast just because he likes to watch Shinwon’s lips around a puncture wound. He gives him a drunken, sated smile and shakes their hands loose so he can tuck Shinwon’s hair behind his ear to get a better view. Shinwon preens, pulls back and kisses Changgu’s blood off the edge of Hongseok’s lips. 

Changgu is shivering when they look back up at him. His hands are above him in the pillow, clutching so tightly that his arms are bulging with the strain of his muscles. Hongseok moves upwards first. 

Shinwon and Hongseok do most things together and that includes this.

They move in tandem, teeth retracted, so they can slide their mouths around either side of Changgu’s cock. Shinwon holds him down and Hongseok holds Shinwon’s hair in one hand and on every pass their mouths meet open over the tip. Shinwon doesn’t know where to look. Hongseok is staring at him intently and his lips are red-tinged and thick around the shaft. But Changgu above him is so pretty with the way he moans and arches and lets his eyelashes flutter when one of them finally takes him down their throat. 

So instead he closes his eyes and takes Changgu deep until Changgu is coming. Hongseok strokes what Shinwon can’t fit into his mouth and Changgu is gasping like he’s been drowning, scrambling at their shoulders once he’s starting to feel over-stimulated.

Shinwon and Hongseok crawl back up on either side of him, because this is part of it, too. Whatever it is in their saliva will make the wounds close fast, but the last thing they want is to kill somebody. And Changgu looks like his soul may have actually left his body the way he’s lying limp and spread-eagled on the bed.

“Changgu,” Shinwon sing-songs softly, running two fingers over the curve of his cheek. “You alive?”

Changgu grunts an assent and then rolls into Hongseok’s side. “Are you leaving?” he mumbles. “Please stay. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“We don’t eat breakfast,” Hongseok laughs, combing fingers through Changgu’s hair. There’s a spot here the blood has clumped his brown curls together, still not quite dry. It stains Hongseok’s fingers.

“You know what I mean,” Changgu sighs, he slides a finger up to his own throat and smirks with his eyes closed as he taps the side of his neck without a bite mark.

Hongseok looks at Shinwon the top of Changgu’s head and Shinwon knows what the look on his face means. It’s the _please give me what I want face._ Shinwon speaks so quietly that he knows Changgu won’t be able to hear.

“We have rules,” he whispers. “No repeats.”

“But...come on, Shinwonnie. He tastes so good.”

Changgu snuggles into Hongseok’s chest and reaches back to pull Shinwon closer. And Shinwon doesn’t fight it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lithomancy) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lithomancy)


End file.
